Mark of the Dragon
by AWeasley26
Summary: Summary:  Go deeper into the life of Draco Malfoy and see what it means to be a Dragon with a duty to fulfill an ancient prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Mark of the Dragon

Pro Logue

12:00 pm October 31st 1985

Just as midnight struck a 7lb 8-ounce mocha kissed baby girl entered the world becoming the youngest and final child for Alden and Amethyst Johnson. Unlike most babies she didn't give a cry to announce her new presence in the world just a whispered sigh as her amethyst eyes all ready so like her mothers fluttered open and she squirmed as the healer checked her over, cleaning her with a wave of her wand before handing her over to her Father. Examining her tiny fingers and toes he smiled at her mop of dark hair moving to cloth her and place her in a blanket when he saw something that made his blood run cold. She had a green dragon on her hip that sealed her fate. He knew the prophecy's all too well, knew as pure bloods he and his wife ran the risk of birthing the child. But when Angelina had come along after their two boys he'd fancied them safe. Shaking his head he closed his eyes forcing everything in to the back of his head… he'd call Malfoy tomorrow. The dark days would be upon them soon enough, and they needed to be prepared.

12:00 pm October 31st 1985 Malfoy Estate

Holding his first born in his arms he let the feeling of relief ease the tension the past few years had brought. The emerald dragon on his son's hip the sign he'd been waiting for since the last days of the dark lord.

"Your son will change everything," he whispered handing the boy to the healers as he moved to his wife.

"He bears the mark Cissa, he is the one," He said watching as her crystalline eyes light up.

" Now we wait for his mate to be revealed, and we raise them together," he said knowing the bond between them would need to be strong if they ever hoped to survive.


	2. Changes

Starring up at Draco she shook her head. She'd just kissed her best friend. She'd just kissed her best friend and loved it! This wasn't how it went. When best friends dated everything changed. What if they were to get into a fight or break up, how could they remain friends? What would her friends say, or his? She was Gryffindor, and he was Slytherin, just one of the many differences that had always made people wonder what they saw in each other. And yet as much as she was worried, this just felt right, like everything in life they'd shared had been leading up to this. Feeling the warmth spreading through her body from the heated Dragon mark she knew. This was what their odd connection had been about. It was why they could sometimes read each other's thoughts, share emotions, and dreams.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, as he shook his head obviously not worried about anyone else. But then again he never did. It was what made him Slytherin.

Interrupted by the sound of his Mother calling them in she allowed him to take her hand in his as they headed back to the beach home both were sharing. Catching the disapproval on Angelina's face when she saw the entwined fingers she knew it was just the beginning.

"What was that about tonight?" Ang asked as they laid in bed in the room they were sharing.

"What do you mean?"

"Holding hands? That's a new development," She said making her sigh. How could she explain to her exactly what it felt like. It was like Draco was more than just her best friend, he was a part of her. The way George was a part of Fred, she couldn't cut ties with him if she wanted to. He was nasty, mean, and at times stood for everything she hated and despised, but she could never give him up. They'd spent the better part of last year fighting, and yet here they were now.

"Come on Ang, we've always been close," She mumbled hoping to shut her up.

"Yeah, and I never understood why still don't …but this is different, I can tell its in the way he looks at you now… like you're his property," She said disgust evident in her tone. Even lying in the dark she knew her sisters full lips would be twisted in an ugly sneer as her brow creased.

Remaining silent she closed her eyes as she mentally counting. No way her stubborn sister would let it drop.

" There's a war coming Korrigan, and we all know what side he's going to be on , what are you going to do then?" She asked brining up the question she herself had been unable to answer. She could never betray Draco, but she also knew her loyalty lied with her house, and her friends.

" I know what side I believe in , even more so than you Angelina, you were the one who got the freedom while I was forced to learn how to be a proper pure blood lady… you remember that," She said silencing her sister with the trump card she rarely pulled out. For some reason in the Johnson household she'd been the only one forced to follow tradition. Whither it was because of her position as the last, or her knack for magic she couldn't say.

"Look Ang, I don't' want to fight okay, when the times comes you know I'm going to be there beside you, let me worry about Draco, haven't I always come through when you needed me?" She asked not above a guilt trip when she was feeling so low herself.

"Even when it was to help you hide your relationship with Fred?" She asked hearing her sister sigh heavily. She'd won this battle but her sister wasn't' ready to concede the war.

Rolling on to her side she felt Draco's concern warming her as she sent back her own reassurance. She'd hold on this for as long as she could, because with war threatening on the horizon, who knew where they'd be soon?

Dreaming of dark days, and fear she slept off and on rising before the sun rose to shower and dress before making her way out on to the deck that overlooked the water. They'd be leaving today and heading back home to prepare for their return to Hog warts . Normally she'd be excited to be going back , but this time was different.

Dreaming that night of Dragon scaled, and flying she was up , showered, and dressed before anyone else in the house had stirred. Making a cup of rose hip tea she curled on to a beach chair on the porch as she watched the sun slowly make its ascent over the crystalline water. It was peaceful out here, the whole summer had been really, And she was loathe to give that up.

Looking up as Draco suddenly appeared a few feet away she patted the chair beside her. They had yet to talk about that evening on the beach, but the look in his green eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Couldn't' sleep?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Bad dreams again?" he asked easing in to the chair as she nodded. They'd started up right before the first year they'd attended Hog warts and worsened bit by bit as the years went on.

"Remember anything this time?" he asked as she nodded.

"Dark days are coming… faster than we ever thought they would," She whispered shivering as she turned to him tilting her head as she studied him and a comfortable silence fell.

"I meant what I said last night," he said quietly making her turn to him with huge purple eyes. It wasn't' often he talked about his emotions, even with her.

"You're mine, I take care of what's mine, and no one touches what's mine," he said as she looked down and nodded. She wasn't like Angelina, she didn't' fight the system or rebel , especially when it was something she knew to be true. They were laying out the ground ruled.

"And You?" She asked lifting an eyebrow as he scowled. She could turn on the haughty attitude when necessary too. You had to have one to deal with Malfroy and be involved in his world.

"Me? Whose touch have you ever seen me tolerate besides your own?" he asked as she scowled feeling like a bitter taste had entered her mouth and smirked as her face flushed .

"You're jealous, I think I rather like it," he said stealing a kiss as he turned her frown into a sigh.


	3. Somethings A Miss at Hogwarts

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, and especially my reviewers. It helps keep me going, and lets me know if I'm on the write track with my tail.

Independent Soul 87- I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

" I can't believe it's all ready time to go back," Angelina said as they packed their trunks in the boot.

" I know, it went by too fast, but then again it always does,' She said shaking her head as they climbed in to the car and headed to pick up Draco. It was a tradition that they headed to the station together. Leaning back against her seat she closed her eyes. She'd been mentally preparing herself for this moment since she and Draco had decided to date, but it was now that the opposition was about to begin. Her parents' had been happy though not surprised, her brothers had been impartial and Ang had remained furious. Looking up as the car came to a stop she smiled as Draco exited in front of his parents. She often wondered how their parents had come to know each other, but never asked for fear that she woudlnt' be able to handle the answer.

It was a pretty well known fact that Luscious had sided with the Dark Lord , which meant her parents past had to be shady as well. Shoving the grim thoughts into the back of her head she smiled for her boyfriend.

"Hi," he whispered snatching a quick kiss before sitting beside her as his parents moved to sit in the back with her parents.

"Draco," Angelina said scowling as he nodded.

"Johnson," He said narrowing his eyes as he shot her a warning look. He wasn't about to give Drake up for anything or anyone.

The ride to the station was silent and as they got out of the car and loaded their trunk aboard she felt her stomach clench. Who should she sit with? Would her choice define the rest of her year? Holding her head high as they boarded after a quick round of goodbyes she kept her fingers firmly locked with his as her sister turned off to sit with the twins and Lee Jordan.

"Oy Kor , you arent' coming in?" George asked taking in their twined hands as she shook her head no and gave a smile. No one else called her by her middle name except Draco who hadn't' been able to say his K's when they were children.

"After lunch Georgie," She said determined to make things work.

"All right then," He said as Angelina entered the cart.

"Don't do this," She mouthed pleading with her browns eyes as she shook her head. She knew she had to do this. It was her place to be the bridge between the two groups. It was how it had always been really if she thought about it.

" Let's head to the back," Draco said pulling her away as her sister closed the door behind her shaking her head sadly as her heart ached. She hated to disappoint her big sister almost more than her parents.

Stepping inside the Slytherin cart silence fell as he pulled her in with him. Letting his eyes grow cold he glanced at each person daring them to speak against him.

"What's she doing here?" Pansy asked making her bristle as she clenched her jaw. These were his people and he needed to deal with them, but the two of them had a long history. They had a case of instant dislike in first year that had only grown worse with time. She'd never been one for violence but just once she'd like to wipe that nasty smirk of her pale face with her fist.

"She's my girlfriend, and you'd best remember that at all times?" he asked stepping closer to her menacingly as she shook her head averting her face. There was nothing she hated more than being snubbed by him in public.

"Glad that's settled," he said moving to sit beside Crab and Goyle as she curled up beside him glancing out the mirror as the boys made small talk and the room went back to normal.

Telling Draco she'd be back later she headed down the hall to the cart with her friends grinning as she opened the door and found them eating chocolate frogs.

"Save any for me?" She teased moving to sit beside her sister as she greeted Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet who hadn't been their earlier.

" What your boyfriend didn't buy you one?" Ang teased as he rolled her eyes digging into her robs and tossing a handful to Fred and George who grinned.

"Thanks Kor," They said diving them between the three boys before chowing down.

"How's the back of the train?" Alicia asked raising an eyebrow as she shook her head. She'd always had a weird fascination with Slytherin.

"Slippery and Cold," She said as they giggled.

"Seriously its weird, I mean I'm used to Draco , Goyle and Crab because we grew up together, but the others…' She said trailing off as she shook her head. They liked to be among their own kind, and she was the interloper.

"What did miss Perfect Pansy say?" Katie asked wrinkling her nose as she laughed.

"Nothing after Draco put her in the place. Have to admit I loved every second of it," She said laughing as the boys shook their head knowing all about her arch rivalry

"How was break?" She asked leaning back as they updated her. The twins making her laugh so hard she cried as Lee added his two cents in making it even more hilarious. They'd managed to get together a few times over the summer much to their Mother's dismay when she saw how much trouble they could get into. Alicia had spent most of the summer on the beach with her family, and Katie had attended a Quidditch camp.

"Wait, what camp did you say you went to?" Drake asked as the named teased a vague memory.

"Holly Oak," She said as she looked over at her sister.

"Angelina do you remember who was teaching at the camp this summer?" She asked watching as realization dawned and her sister's brown eyes light up.

"Oliver Wood," She said as they burst into laughter and Lee's head shot up.

"Wait you spent your summer with Wood?" he asked as they leaned in waiting to see if this was the moment when he'd finally admit how he felt about her. Theyd' been taking bets for a while, and it was her who'd said before school this year.

" NO, just a few weeks," She said as he frowned.

"Weeks Months, what does it matter when its pretty boy Wood" he mumbled as Katie shot him a sorrowful gaze. How could he not see she was totally into him.

"Men are idiots!" Angela said making them all burst into laughter as Katie and Lee looked on completely lost.

Looking at her clock she stood.

"Okay guys I'm out of here, but I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts," She said giving a wave before slipping out of the cart and heading down to the hall.

"You think he actually wants you , but your nothing but a phase," Pansy said stepping out of the bathroom and blocking her way as she turned to her.

"One day me and you will have it out Pansy, but today… is not that day," She said tamping down her anger as she pushed past her knocking her into the wall of the train as she continued down the hall hand in her robe and on her wand. She didn't' put it past her to spell at her back but if she wanted to take a go at it she was ready. She'd seen her perform in class, and it wasn't anything to write home about. She was lucky she was pure blood or she' d be stuck in some dull and tiresome job when she graduated.

The reaction in school was the same as the train but it was the looks Professor Snap and Dumblefore kept giving her that made her nervous. She was sure they'd heard the gossip in the hallways , but she wasn't sure why it would matter. Glad when the evening came to a close she made her way to the common room frowning slightly. There was something going on here that wasn't' quite right.


End file.
